boffandomcom-20200223-history
Salt Sea
The Salt Sea is an ocean that can be navigated by ship in the world of Breath of Fire IV. It is one of its kind since most of the sea between the continents is covered by the great mud sea. The Salt Sea connects the ports of Shikk to the East and Lyp to the West. Various small islands, the Cove, a Fishing Spot and and islet where Mozweed grows can be found here. Lastly, it is also home of the great Sea Dragon Hae Ryong. Story Ryu, Nina and the others finally manage to get past the Checkpoint and head into Shikk Region, from where they intend to cross the Salt Sea to reach the Western Continent. In Shikk, they ask around town in order to find someone with a vessel who could transport them to the other continent, and eventually, they find several sailors at the local town pub who would be willing to help them out, provided that they receive the blessing of the Sea Dragon in the nearby shrine of Fane. They head out and meet with the god, who gives them the trinket. Upon presenting it to the sailor Zig, they haven proven their worth. The women need to undergo two further trials, however. Nina has to fight Iggy on top of the ship's mast and then she and Ursula have to spend the night in the ship's bough, plagued by monsters and sea lice. After these arduous trials, they eventually set sail and head towards Lyp, a harbor on the Northern Islands close to the Western Continent. On their way, the wind stops as they are cursed by a monster in the Island of Fire, which needs to be exterminated. After doing so, they eventually reach the town of Lyp. Finally, they can use the ship now from both Lyp and Shikk in order to explore the Salt Sea fully. After travelling to Pabpab via the Jungle, Ryu and the others meet Beyd and his Pabpab wife Poko. One of their children is sick and Beyd asks them to travel to the Nameless Island in order to get Mozweed, a herb that can cure the sickness. Ryu and the others can also meet the great Sea Dragon Hae Ryong here. Navigating the Ocean This is done with the ship. The party can dock at ports (Lyp, Shikk), where any journey starts. For navigation, the party uses the wind on the one hand as well as supplies on the other hand. Moving with the "row" command consumes supplies and teleports the ship back to the port of origin after complete depletion. The explore command is used near points of interest, where treasure can be found. Locations and Treasure Red Flag = Treasure POI Blue Flag = Location POI Purple Flag = Story POI No Flag = Ports, Unmarked Island with Hae Ryong Finding the Sea Dragon Hae Ryong, the Sea Dragon, first appears before Ryu and the others at Fane as he grants them his blessing in form of the Salt Stone. He states that they should seek him out in the Salt Sea to receive another. "(...)protected by hard rock and stone, bend you sails there, and thou shalt find us." is the hint he gives them. In order to finally reach Hae Ryong, Ryu and the others have to sail towards Shikk from Lyp. To the left of the ship, they will notice several rock formation in front of an island as well as the deep blue sea. They sail to this unmarked island and explore the area to find a deserted, solitary island. This is the place where Hae Ryong dwells. Trivia *The Mozweed found on Nameless Island grows in infinite quantity. They can be sold for a profit and can serve as additional source of income for the party. A plant sells for 50 zenny, several can be gathered within a short amount of time Gallery Treasure Island.jpg|One of the many treasure islands found in the sea. HAE RYONG Island.jpg|Hae Ryong on his island. Unnamed Island_Mozweed_2.jpg|Ryu getting Mozweed for the sick Pabpab. Can be acquired infinitely, thus also useful for selling. Category:Breath of Fire IV Locations